


Slow 緩慢的

by Nightstars0728



Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [1]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex, Slow Build
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 這接續在怪物們與Frisk一起走出那道封印許久的門外，和人類一起生活在陽光下之後Frisk身兼大學學生及和平大使二職，面對日益複雜的工作及人際關係有誰會在她身邊支撐她呢？
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Slow 緩慢的

**Author's Note:**

> 這將作為單元式、不同AU間的短篇故事合集  
> 基本上會有明確的配對(CP)，如果您不喜歡，建議您不要傷害自己、您可以看看別的東西  
> 生命請浪費在您喜歡的東西上，而我會盡可能讓它看上去好一點，但也可能遠低於您的期待  
> 您若有什麼想法，我會很希望您提出來，若是合理的、我會盡可能去試著改進
> 
> 希望您有個愉快的閱讀時光：)

午飯後難得有段可以小憩的時間，她靠在沙發上休息片刻，她揉了揉眉心，最近Undyne老是說她再皺眉頭會老得快，她嘴角浮起一彎淡淡的微笑。

學業和工作、甚至是應付那些好奇的詢問，太多的事壓在她的肩上，畢竟不是什麼事都可以靠決心二字來解決，耗盡心神的少女在沙發上沉沉入睡，在迷糊之中，她似乎感到有股令人懷念的溫暖和柔軟覆蓋在身上，安心感讓她落入更深沉的夢境。

為她蓋上外套的正是Sans，難得來探班，便看見她在沙發上縮成一團蝦子、皺著眉頭入睡。他連嘆氣都放輕，就怕擾動她難得的休憩時光，仔細一看，可以在她眼下看見淡淡的青色，她肯定連自己的睡眠時間都犧牲了，雖然她已不再是孩子，但這樣的壓力仍然對她太過於沉重。當他回過神時，他的骨指在她的眼下輕輕的撫弄。

她已經不是孩子了，這會吵到她的。  
正想將手收回來時，少女發出一陣低聲的呼嚕聲，她看上去很舒服？

於是他繼續試探性的、輕輕觸碰她，她甚至微微的改變睡姿好讓他能撫摸更多的部份。他輕柔的擦過她的臉頰，從耳下沿著輪廓滑過她的下巴，從她口中逸出的細軟而低沉的呼嚕聲讓骷髏臉上發熱，夠了，該停了。

此時她的嘴角微微的彎起淡淡的幅度，讓他一時走了神。此時Undyne敲了敲門，少女微微睜開眼簾、長長的睫毛下躲著驚人的淡金閃光。她定眼看向眼前人，是許久未見的骷髏兄弟之一，她馬上坐起，對自己在其他人面前睡得這麼沉的事感到有點害羞，此時才感覺身上有東西滑落，是那件熟悉的藍色外套，她將外套拍一拍之後還給他，對他致上感謝後、便匆匆的去應門了。

因為接下來也有預定的行程，她只能留下Sans一個人在辦公室、直接前往會場，Sans也沒有感到失望，穿上外套，外套傳來一陣熟悉的淡淡香氣，那並不屬於他，但他卻想要留住那一絲若有似無的香氣久一些。

我這是怎麼了呢？  
他輕聲笑了笑，轉身去了Grillby’s。

會後，Frisk幾乎耗盡體力，最後又倒向沙發沉沉睡去，Undyne有點無奈，明天是難得的連續假日，她跟Alphys約好晚上要去吃飯，但如此要先送她回去再繞過去、肯定會超過預約餐廳的時間。此時她想起了某個”小眾運輸工具”，於是她拿起手機撥號。

抱著只比他矮一些的Frisk，他暗暗覺得有些吃力，尤其是喝了點酒之後，這要用走的肯定會摔成一團，所以他彈了手指，回到他最熟悉的房子，輕手輕腳的將她放到沙發上後，低聲的在房子各處尋找他的兄弟，希望他能開車載她回去，但最後只在冰箱上找到一張Papyrus的紙條，上面寫著冰箱裡冰著他先做好的麵、他要跟Metatton出去幾天才回來。

Sans看向攤在沙發上的Frisk淡淡的吁了一口氣，他只好撥電話給Toriel讓她在這留宿了，Toriel幾乎想都沒想就應允了，她將Frisk的辛勞都看在眼裡，為此她還跟Asgore發生過好幾次衝突，她認為壓在她肩頭上的工作已經過份剝奪了她這個年紀該有的生活。雖說如此，但事實是Frisk過分認真負責的處事態度，才是讓她過分燃燒自己的原因，即使減輕她的工作、她還是會主動去找其它的事情來做。最終，Toriel和Asgore的矛盾仍然沒有解決，取而代之的是她眼下的那片陰影越來越明顯。

她是不是想靠這種方式來證明自己是被需要的呢？  
一口答應成為和平大使，也沒有回去她當初的原生家庭、直接留在怪物身邊，她確實隱瞞了很多事…但所有的怪物們都捨不得去說破這一點，大家都懂，那可能不是什麼令人開心的過去，代替詢問的是更多的愛。

Sans先是將房間稍做打理後，才將Frisk搬到自己的床上，打算自己到沙發上睡，幫她解下領帶、為她放開束在腦後的髮，並輕輕幫她梳開她略糾結的細髮，她皺著眉頭、調整了自己的睡姿，看著她緊揪的眉頭，Sans想起了中午時發生的事，他試探性的輕撫她的臉頰，先是顫抖了一下、她的眉頭便緩緩抒展開來。

heh，所以妳真的喜歡這樣？  
Sans的嘴角向上咧開，他像是怕碰壞她一樣，更是放輕了手上的力道，Sans凝視著，多久沒這麼仔細的看看她了呢？自從回到地面後，他們都各自忙碌了起來、聚少離多，每一次看見她，她似乎就又成熟了一點，如今的她已是亭亭玉立。

但她卻將自己女性化的那一面武裝了起來，平常都做中性打扮，就像現在躺在床上的她，仍然是穿著襯衫和西裝長褲，但她現在一臉毫無防備的躺在自己的床上，被解開的領口帶著驚人的誘惑力，Sans覺得心頭爬著騷癢的感覺，骨指的力氣已不如起先的輕柔，有股想將少女狠狠抱在懷裡的衝動，他打斷自己繼續往下想的念頭，從她的身邊退開，讓自己靠著牆冷靜冷靜。

一定是自己喝多了，他發現自己的腦門上冒出了一層薄汗，還是去洗個澡吧。最終，他只是輕輕關上門、稍聲離去，留下床上在睡夢中一臉酣甜的少女。

早上喚醒少女的，是焦香暖胃的食物香氣，她一開始還以為自己在辦公室，但那道夾雜著垃圾和襪子的龍捲風讓她馬上就知道自己身處何處，她理了理自己睡亂的頭髮與衣著，開門的瞬間香氣撲鼻而來，她從廚房門口探頭。

「heya，kid！以一個累壞的人來說，妳起得還真早。」  
「…昨天一定麻煩你了，真是不好意思。」  
「不用跟我客套這些，坐下吧。」  
「啊謝謝，我先去洗把臉吧。」  
她紅著臉把頭縮了回去，Sans笑著在桌上擺好餐盤，還倒了一些牛奶給她，餐桌被擺得滿滿當當，Frisk忍不住雙手合十讚嘆了起來。比起他的弟弟，Sans手藝其實不差，只是可能顧忌Papyrus的想法，所以他幾乎不動手做這些事。Sans的溫柔不著痕跡，但她知道Papyrus都懂，所以她淡淡的笑了。

「怎麼了？」  
Sans自己幫自己倒了一杯熱咖啡，啜了一口。

「沒什麼，我只是想到Papyrus而已。」  
「…嗯，是啊，他確實是個讓人想到就會想笑的酷兄弟。」  
「這句話從你嘴裡說出來感覺就不太對…」  
「heh，妳這是骨身攻擊哦。」  
Frisk淡淡的笑著，沒有注意到Sans剛才奇怪的停頓，她的注意力都在旁邊的報紙上，她總是希望自己能保持自己對時事的敏感度。

「kid，吃飯的時候不要看東西，對消化不好。」  
「…等等，這一篇有點重要…」  
她的手幾乎停下來了，她正聚精會神的閱讀著，透過晨光、他可以看到那些光塵在空氣中舞動，暖暖的光打亮了她的側顏，看上去是那麼的…令人轉不開眼。此時Frisk將報紙放下，微笑著道歉。

「…不好意思，平常工作的時候總是要抓緊時間…」  
她專心的品嚐他幫她做的那些奶油培根蛋，配上切好的麵包片、她吃得一臉滿足，人類有這麼豐富的表情，但她卻不是很常將那些展露出來，真是太可惜了，Sans再啜了一口咖啡。

「假日有什麼打算嗎？」  
她的叉子停在一塊蛋前面，歪著頭一邊想著，一邊拗手指數著自己在期末之前還有兩份學科報告要收尾、還要幫組員的簡報潤色，下星期有國際交流會的會議大綱要提出意見，她將自己的行程表填得滿滿的，似乎沒有留一點給自己喘息的空間，Sans的嘴角略略的往下拉了些。

「kid，妳把自己逼得太緊了啊。」  
「這都是應該要做的事啊…不做不行啊。」  
她皺著眉有點為難的笑著，Sans讓她把NB拿來、讓他幫忙看，原本還想著不要麻煩Sans，但這麼多的事要做，確實不抓緊點時間不行，所以她們速速將早餐吃完、將餐盤撤下後開始投入她的作業及工作之中，當她完成最後一行的結尾後，她癱倒在桌上。

「我們竟然只花了半天就完成這些事，這真是太瘋狂了。」  
她有些筋疲力盡，但笑容帶著一股滿足，為了指導她而坐到她身側的Sans也露出了招牌式的疲倦表情，老實說他自己也不知道自己能堅持這麼久，但是至少幫上忙了，接下來她應該就能閒下來了吧？

「天啊，這個時間了？」  
趴在桌子上的Frisk無意中瞥見自己手腕上的錶，蹭的從椅子上竄了起來，她開始撥電話給她的組員，但電話那端的同學卻無論如何都希望Frisk能過去一趟。

「我必須出門一趟，你需要我幫你帶點什麼回來嗎？我請客。」  
Frisk結束通話後向Sans詢問，Sans看了一下時間。

「為何我們不一起出門，回頭可以去Grillby’s吃一頓？」  
Sans對放她一個人出門不是很安心，人類可以為了各種芝麻綠豆大的事傷害彼此，真是不可思議， 他真的非常懷疑人類怎麼壯大到如今的規模。但只要看看眼前的人其實就能理解了，人類是非常多面性的，除了那些令人噁心的傢伙，也有像她這樣看上去就像個天使的人類。

就在Sans胡思亂想的同時，Frisk跟Sans借了一件T恤，她將襯衫套在外面並將袖子反折、最後再戴上鴨舌帽，猛然看上去，她就像個隨處可見的年輕人。是從哪裡學到這些的呢？她必定是曾經發生過什麼才會有這些動作，但她選擇改變自己而不是加強身邊的守備戰力…Sans開始覺得有點不是滋味。

天氣實在太熱，他先是送她到同學家門口，自己先去旁邊的商店買點喝的，當他出來的時候，發現Frisk正從門口要出來，正要跟她打招呼時，他發現她的表情非常僵硬，從他的角度，他可以看到Frisk用一種很奇怪的動作退回去了，Sans疑惑的走了過去，與此同時、他聽到了一陣低語。

「Frisk…妳難道不懂我的心意嗎？」  
「你找錯對象了--」  
Frisk話說到一半就中斷了，Sans從房子另一側走到正面，他看見Frisk被壓在牆上親吻，他僵在原地，腦袋還沒開始運轉前，Frisk就將對方推開了，她的眼睛微張，但金色的眼瞳看上去格外的冰冷，而男孩子則捂住了自己的嘴。

「這樣你滿意嗎？」  
Frisk擦拭自己的嘴角，笑容冰冷，Sans從來沒有看過她這樣的神情。

「妳不懂--」  
「我都知道呦。」  
「咦？」  
「上次你們打賭的時候我聽到了。」  
「欸？不、那個其實--」  
「你要說他們只是在起鬨嗎？你們只是覺得能征服我很有趣而已吧？你甚至連我姓什麼都不知道，對嗎？」  
Frisk的笑帶著嘲弄與陰影，她收拾笑容後又補了一槍。

「你還記得潔西卡吧？我想她不會喜歡你這樣的…所以我說，你還要欺騙自己嗎？」  
不論那個名字屬於誰，那個名字起了很大的作用，男孩愣住幾秒、還想再堅持一把，但Frisk沒有給他機會，狠狠的扭住他的手，直到他放棄並把臉撇開、後退讓出路為止，沒有脅迫、她只靠眼神和動作就讓對方知難而退。

她冰冷的轉身就走，甚至都沒發現站在另一側的Sans，她轉過轉角，只是嘆了口氣就回復原本的神情，她往商店的方向踏出步伐。Sans幾乎想都沒想的，抓住她的手就彈指回骷髏之家，在自己的手被抓住的瞬間她猛的回頭，她沒能藏住自己眼中的驚訝，她慌亂的收拾情緒，提起嘴角。

「Sans？我們不是要去Grillby’s？」  
她瞇著眼睛微笑，彷彿什麼事都沒有發生過，但從她手中傳來的顫抖與心跳如實的在反映著她內心的真實，他感覺她想將手抽回去，但他只是加重了握住的力氣，Frisk疑惑的看向Sans，但在他烏黑一片的眼眶裡什麼也讀不到。

「為什麼不叫我？」  
Sans老半天才擠出這麼一句，他可以感覺她吸了很大一口氣。

「呵…我相信我可以處理--」  
「憑什麼？妳連我的手都甩不開。」  
Frisk愣住，Sans在生氣？

「他只是我的同學…」  
「不，他如果想，絕對有能力傷害妳。」  
「Sans，你聽我說--」  
Sans腦海閃過她被壓在牆上的模樣，他什麼都不想聽。

Frisk覺得自己被用力一扯、往前倒向Sans，在她還沒來得及反應前，她覺得被一隻強而有力的手掌牢牢定住下顎，下一秒，Sans的臉在她眼前無限放大。

他要做什麼？！  
她因為驚訝而僵硬的身體反射的想後退，但此時她才發現背後竟然是牆？她根本沒發現自己竟毫無知覺的逼入死角，自己的手被他緊緊的扣在胸前、只能蹲著的狀態也沒辦法使力，她只能眼睜睜看Sans從上壓下，她感覺自己的嘴巴被撓開、他甚至輕輕咬了她的嘴唇後才將舌頭長驅直入的侵入她，濕滑、溫暖帶著無法拒絕的力道，她的思考能力徹底被擊潰。

快速而狂暴，連呼吸都被奪走的她忍不住發出一絲嗚咽聲，直到眼前開始冒金星時，他才將空氣還給她、在大口吸氣時她甚至可以看見一絲晶亮的唾液還垂在兩者之間，她慌亂的低下頭，沉默在加溫周遭的空氣、一路燒上她的臉和耳根，Sans沒說話、只是靜靜的在那待著，像是逼她認清自己狼狽的貌樣，為什麼？

「…以一個警告而言，你的犧牲有點太大了？」  
努力擠出微笑的Frisk試圖打破僵局，她覺得自己可以聽見自己的心跳正在百里狂飆，但他仍然沒有回應，她疑惑的往上一看，Sans維持著將手支在自己的左右兩側的姿勢、靜靜的看著她，就像只是在那裡欣賞她慌亂的模樣，這是第一次，她在他身上聞到一股名為危險的氣息。

「Sans…？」  
「…噓…」  
她的思考能力在那一聲低沉的氣音裡再次被剝奪怠盡，隨著Sans的陰影移動，她只能閉上眼、盡全力的將身體往牆上縮，只能感覺Sans的氣息就在鼻尖遊走，那若有似無的吐息慢慢的往頸部移動，他的吐息在皮膚上吹起一陣又一陣的雞皮疙瘩。說實話，她感覺這簡直是一種折磨，她的心臟幾乎要炸裂的極限時，即將副瘋她的那些壓力忽然消失，就連她閉著眼也能感覺光線回來了，她張眼，此時Sans已經從房子裡消失得無影無蹤。

跪倒在地的Frisk覺得自己幾乎失去了站起來的力氣，她還沒能從剛才那場風暴裡緩過氣，但更多的是…喪失感？

她靠著牆抱住自己，直到牆面的冰冷平息她的呼吸，才緩緩起身去廚房將那些作業及工作慢慢的收拾起來。

她尋思，是否該繼續待在這裡？最後，決定像是在收拾手上的那些東西一樣，她決定把今天發生的事收進心裡，這對所有人都好，Sans現在應該非常後悔吧？這樣就好，不要破壞彼此的關係，她無視自己內心微小的抗議。

不要傻了，事情不是像妳想的那樣，他甚至都沒當妳是一回事。  
她冷著臉拍了拍報告，也將那一絲雜音從心裡抹去。  
她疑惑為何一整天都沒見到Papyrus？最後她只留了一紙告知他們她自行回家的訊息，整裝出發，最後換來的卻是Toriel的怒火。

「妳必須好好的解釋一下，到底是誰打妳了？」  
「只是在回來的路上遇上一點小麻煩…」  
她在回家的路上遇上潔西卡，哭著問Frisk為何將她對男孩的心意說了出去？然後狠狠賞了她一巴掌之後跑走了，她本可躲開的，但她的腦海在想著那男孩輕浮的表情時、卻閃現Sans欺身壓向她的模樣，打在臉上那巴掌火辣辣的燒，但心裡的火卻悶得更鬧。

兩個吻，一個巴掌，接下來還有什麼？Frisk有點哭笑不得，她甚至沒想要讓它好一些，像是一個警告，提醒自己不要越線的警告，是說不碰它的時候它也沒什麼感覺，就是看上去不是很好看而已。

「天啊，我怎麼放心得下妳？但現在…妳希望我留下來嗎？因為這是突發狀態，如果我等到假期結束再出發也沒問題…？」  
「妳知道我不喜歡妳總是為了我擔擱工作…」  
「還是我讓Asgore留下來陪妳？」  
「不，不要再增加我的罪惡感了…妳總是為了我顧慮這麼多，我都已經是個成年人了…妳們真的太保護我，至少讓我負起照顧自己的責任好嗎？」  
明知她說的是事實，前陣子還為了Frisk起了要搬出去的念頭而矛盾了好長一段時間，但Toriel還是心疼的用她毛絨的手掌輕撫她微微腫起的臉頰，那輕柔的觸摸讓Frisk有點閃神，這種感覺莫名的有點熟悉，但跟她記憶裡的有點不太一樣？

「好吧，晚點我會請Sans他們過來陪妳，有任何事情都要跟我說，好嗎？」  
Frisk努力克制自己的表情，現在全世界都剛好不方便，非得把那些破事擺在眼前？她放棄掙扎，思考著Sans應該會婉拒，趁Toriel在收拾行李的同時去洗了個澡，在放下頭髮的時候，有股不屬於她的味道飄散在鼻尖，只愣了一秒，她將那道氣息洗去，將盤踞腦海的那些畫面也一併消除。

「Toriel…我已經確定所有的東西都上車了，妳可以…？」  
Asgore冒汗的程度肯定跟飛機起飛的最後底限成正比，而他現在看上去就像學校前面擺著的噴泉…這讓Frisk將抓著自己的這位操碎心的老媽媽送上車的這件事充滿決心。好不容易才將Toriel送出門，關上門，忽然覺得冰涼隨著寂靜籠罩著自己。

現在該做什麼好呢？衣服洗了、廚房收拾得乾乾淨淨、冰箱裡甚至還準備了兩天份的菜含甜點。天啊，Toriel到底要做到什麼程度才停手啊？她現在該做些什麼來消磨時間呢？只要一停下手，某個人就馬上回到自己的腦袋裡…伴隨嘆息聲，她將冰箱門關上，回頭時差點沒夾到自己的手，那個拒絕從她腦海離開的身影就站在廚房門口盯著她。

「哇哦…我沒聽見你進來的聲音。」  
「…聽說妳受傷了？」  
「…哈，潔西卡有點害羞？」  
Frisk抿著嘴笑，掩飾自己剛才奇怪的喊叫聲，她別開臉解釋自己只是被同學的青春喜劇波及，為此感到無奈的聳肩，但Sans很明顯不是這麼想。

「…kid…我很抱歉，如果我沒做出…um，我應該陪妳回來，那些事就不會發生了。」  
「Hey！你知道、我不會在意這些…天啊，我今天真的被他們搞到有點累了，不說那些，我發現媽留了一整塊的派在冰箱要給我…這對我來說真的有點太多了，要一起吃嗎？」  
看著Frisk有些為難的笑容，Sans感覺罪惡感爬上他的背，他只能點頭。他們在沙發上一邊看電影一邊分享那些派，但他坐在她臉上留著傷的那邊，他沒辦法將目光從那上面移開。

「…還痛嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
Frisk沒將注意力從螢幕上移開，而Sans用手代替回答，他輕輕的從她的臉側撫過，像是深怕弄痛她一樣，但她僵住的神情讓他回了神，他急忙收手。

「抱歉，我想我還是離妳遠--」  
「不。」  
Sans起身就要走，但Frisk拉住他的袖子，他疑惑的回頭，他看著她，微微將臉蹭進他的掌心。

「kid…？」  
「…是你，偶爾會在我睡著的時候輕輕安撫我，對嗎？」  
Sans沒有否認，Frisk覺得自己的心有什麼在燒。

「好幾次，我都因為這樣才能逃離那些…該死的噩夢…」  
她低下的眼簾後，閃爍著淡淡的金光，淚光浮現。

「謝謝你。」  
她閉眼，Sans正是一直帶給她溫暖和安全感的人，此時Frisk有些驚訝的張開眼睛，看著將手抽回的Sans。

「kid，妳不懂妳現在在做什麼…」  
做什麼，我不就是在表達我的感謝而已？  
Frisk疑惑的移動身體，她試圖想看看Sans的表情，即便它本來就不是很容易讀出來，令她意外的是，眼前的骷髏臉上覆蓋了一層淡淡的微光，那是她從未見過的，她甚至睜開了眼睛在認真觀察，Sans臉上的光更加明顯了些。

「…Hey？」  
「你還好嗎？」  
Sans在後退，Frisk想知道這是什麼原因造成的，她不希望他如果身體不適還要撐著來照顧她，這不是什麼好事，骷髏生病的表徵是什麼？發熱嗎？她伸手想去觸摸他的額部，但Sans抓住她的手腕阻止她。

「STOP。」  
Sans的聲音變得很沉，Frisk想起了那個讓她動彈不得的氣音，她怎麼會忘記下午發生的那些事？血液因為忽然狂飆的心跳、在全身沸騰著，她的臉和耳根瞬間燒了起來。

「…god，妳總是能把我逼成這樣。」  
Sans放開她的手後，刻意將拉開彼此的距離，別過臉坐到沙發的另一端。Frisk縮了縮身子，貓在沙發的角落，平常她非常擅長怎麼應付這種情況，但那不曾發生在她和他之間，她知道是為什麼，但她不希望說破這一切，她戳破心裡不斷浮出的那些泡泡。

看看他的反應，他甚至不想多看妳一眼。  
她在心上劃下一刀，那確實起效了，她感覺自己的溫度在快速下降，她嘴角彎起了一個悲殘的角度。

「Kid。」  
Sans打破了沉默，是平常的聲調，但仍然不能掩飾他現在非常嚴肅的事實，Frisk靜靜的聽著，她的刀還壓在心上。

「…妳長大了，要學著保護自己，就算是我，很多時候不會像那樣就只是個玩笑而已…」  
他沒把話說完，Frisk感覺刀尖正緩緩刨進心口，但他卻渾然不覺。

「嗯，我知道。」  
她的回覆簡單明瞭，乾淨俐落。

沒有想像中的可怕不是嗎？  
Frisk在內心自嘲，但殘忍的是其它的部份遠比她自己想像的來得誠實，她在等待它自然平伏，不要有太多的動作、就能降低被發現的風險，她不想讓自己看上去太過殘忍的尷尬。

他沒料到這句話明明如此清描淡寫、嚐起來卻這麼酸，她甚至沒什麼在意？  
他想躲到沒人的地方，將自己狠狠的浸到酒桶裡看能不能泡酒，至少讓自己覺得自己還有一點用。良久後他才從混亂的思緒中回神，發現螢幕上正跑著電影謝幕時的工作人員名單，他收拾桌面，提醒Frisk該睡了，但Frisk卻動也不動的，維持抱著膝蓋的姿勢，連頭都沒有抬，總是搶著幫忙的Frisk顯得異常安靜。Sans走了過去，是睡著了嗎？但聽到他的腳步聲，她甚至將身體縮得更緊。

「kid…？怎麼了？」  
她搖頭，沒出聲。

Sans有股預感，如果這時候從她身邊離開，之後一定會後悔的。他在她的跟前蹲下，試探性的將手伸了過去，少女的肩頭微微的縮了縮，但她並沒有躲開，在將她的臉抬起時，她的眼淚沿著臉龐落在他的掌中，燙得嚇人。

「…我沒事。」  
Frisk在微笑，但眼淚不止息，Sans低頭輕輕的從她的臉龐上吻去那些像是珍珠般的淚珠。

「告訴我…我錯了嗎？」  
Sans的聲音又低了下去，Frisk搖頭。

「為什麼不說…？」  
「…因為…你看起來困擾的樣子。」  
「NO…」  
這一次發生的非常自然而溫柔，她甚至回應了他，唾液的擾動聲音在安靜的空氣中特別的響亮，他們的吐息炙熱難耐，在她吐出滿足的呼氣聲時，他差點把持不住自己。

「妳知道…我覺得該是煞車的時候了…」  
她眼神迷矇，伸手觸碰他的臉，她什麼都沒聽進去，眼中餘下的是單純的渴求。她可能沒想過自己現在看起來的模樣是多麼有殺傷力，他低下頭貪婪的從她的頸窩肆意的嚐著屬於她的溫度，感受她的身體在他的掌中不住顫抖，他忍不住想要更多，但眼下這個地方不是非常適合…

「…要換個位置嗎？」  
Frisk花了好幾秒才將這一句話寫進腦海裡，她抱著Sans微微點頭，隨著一陣輕柔的眩暈，她們人已經在一床軟墊上，她眨眼時一些星在黑暗裡跳躍，伸手不見五指，但她卻能看見他眼眶裡的淡淡光點，她伸手觸摸他的臉，確認他就在身邊，不住露出了幸福的微笑。

「kid…妳知道我在黑暗中還能看見妳嗎？」  
他在她的耳邊低聲呢喃，她感覺自己的臉馬上就燒了起來，害羞的抿著嘴將臉別向另一個方向，耳邊傳來的是他的輕笑聲。

他將手移到她的頸後引導她躺下，將手支在她的身側，一邊輕輕的撫摸她的臉龐，一邊靜靜欣賞她在他的身下溫順的模樣。

是什麼時候開始，他開始對她如此的魂牽夢縈，曾經他還將她視為一個危險的未爆彈，對她緊迫盯人、偶爾還會實驗性的置她於危險中觀察她的反應，哪怕是只是出自於防衛的回手，他肯定會馬上為她定罪。但，她從來不曾讓他失望，她做任何事都是全力以赴，就像把每個今天都當成生命中的最後一天。

就算在地下，她也不曾重置，更不曾告訴任何人她有這個能力，關於這個能力的訊息還是從那朵會說話的花的嘴裡聽到的，而那發生在他試著勸阻Sans放下對她的敵視。他向Sans坦承了所有事實，包括過去無數次的時間軸的擾動以及困擾他許久的那些噩夢。那朵花表示他選擇留在地下陪伴他的兒時玩伴，孤獨的在地下世界贖罪。但他知道，眼前的小小人兒，偶爾會偷溜去地下看他。

他不能理解為何她能對所有人這麼寬容？她用這個小小的身軀抗拒這個無理的世界，將光帶進了地下，甚至讓他們走到了陽光下。

他怎麼有資格在這些之後去觸碰她？  
他的手停下。

「Sans…？」  
她眼底的光如此的柔美，酥人的甜美一字一字擊潰他沉重的心門，她手心的溫暖在觸碰他的臉時也融化他最後一絲的理智，他握住她的手，輕輕的親吻她的掌心，他幾乎都快忍不住從喉嚨深處呼出一聲渴望的嘶啞。他是對她如此的渴求，直到現在，他都還不敢相信她就在他的身下。

「…如果我弄痛妳了，請妳一定要說出口，好嗎？」  
她微笑點頭，他要刻意去控制自己的呼吸、才能抑制自己在她隱約露出的肌膚上留下齒痕的衝動。他放開她的手，低身親吻她，輕柔的褪下她的外衣，將手繞到她的背後、解開那些扣子，他可以感覺她在他的身下深呼吸的伸展，在他撫過她光滑的腹部時，她微微的貓了貓腰，他感覺著她在他每一個動作下的在顫抖，忍不住伸出舌頭品嚐她，觸感比他想像的還棒，他可以一直做這件事直到天明，但她沒能忍住的聲音在引誘他做更多。

他起身將她已經被脫了一半的衣物盡數褪下，在他的身下的她如同完美的神造物，美好而溫暖，她的唇因為高漲的慾望而更加的豐滿誘人，她胸前的柔軟也因為他的撫弄而變得如同成熟的果實那般的引人垂涎。他胡亂的將自己的衣服脫下，在拉下自己的褲子時他聽見身下的人抽了一口氣。

「噢…我不知道它會…」  
他幾乎就要笑出聲，他可以看到她好奇的模樣，確實，它看上去確實跟人類的有很大的不同，至少人類的器具不會像他的那樣發光，他回想著自己翻閱過的那些人類解剖書，嘴角彎起一絲微妙的笑容。

「妳願意的話…可以試著去碰看看。」  
帶著一些遲疑，她的手輕輕的撫上它，那瞬間他差點從床上跳開，Sans沒有想到會這麼敏感，他竭力忍耐，慶幸Frisk在黑暗中看不見他的反應，但刺激仍在持續，他甚至要咬緊牙根才能忍住直接壓倒她的衝動，她每個動作都像直接在靈魂上敲打，輕柔但又直達頂點，他可以感覺理智正在腦袋裡漸行漸遠，在事情太過火之前，他低下身子在她的耳邊呢喃。

「…現在…應該輪到我了…」  
那把低啞難耐的嗓子引爆她所有的羞怯，他卻沒有因為她的緊張而停下動作，她可以感受骷髏略涼的吐息在自己唇齒之間遊走，同時之間感覺他的手一路撩撥著火，從她的胸前、腹側、直到她的雙腿之間，在他滑過她的敏感帶時、她反射性的弓起了腰，這就是信號，Sans進攻她的弱點，輕柔但沒有間斷，她感到極限在逼近，連換氣都忘了，她禁不住的想求饒。

「…噢…God…請不要…」  
「…妳可以試著改叫我的名字…」  
她好氣又好笑，但是腦袋裡已經糊成一團了，忍耐鬆動的結果是讓更多令她羞恥的聲音從嘴裡溜了出來，不知是出自於什麼心態，相對Sans的從容，她抿著嘴努力讓自己反應不要這麼大。

「hey…不要忍耐，我喜歡這個聲音…不試著再給我更多一些嗎？hum？」  
他伸入一根手指的同時她忍不住夾緊了腿，試著減輕那些讓她忍不住想打滾的感覺，在此同時，Sans將她胸前的粉嫩含進嘴裡、輕輕的舔咬玩弄嘴裡的挺立，她的聲音拔得更高、那些令人失神的快感讓她感到自己變得異常陌生並混亂。

「…我喜歡妳這樣，現在…show me more…」  
他分開她的腿，低頭舔拭她現在極力想遮掩的私處，蜜汁擾動的聲音、身下傳來的那些強烈快感將她的大腦浸入一片幾乎將她逼瘋的淫糜，她口中只能呼出甜膩的呻吟、斷斷續續的央求Sans，但她自己都搞不清楚她希望他停下或是希望他再給她更多。

「放輕鬆…」  
在他停下的時候Frisk終於能呼吸更多空氣，但是下一秒她便感覺有某種火熱的堅挺抵住自己的敏感部位，他的指骨搔刮著她的腰側，試著讓她更放鬆一些，耐心的等待。

「妳…確定？」  
她疑惑的看向他。

他在確認什麼？…希望…希望我…做…什麼嗎？我…  
她朝他伸出手，發漲的眼角閃著淚花，情慾妝點了她。

作為回應，他緩緩挺進，他忍耐自己想要更多的衝動，在她緊繃身體時他便停下，直到她放鬆後才繼續前進，不斷的循環、直到他感覺自己已經抵到她的深處為止，她感覺自己的下腹正在收縮著，痛苦和快樂正在互相抵抗，她忍不住扣住他的脊骨，她可以感覺Sans的吐息在耳邊、細細的噬咬著自己的羞恥。

「…呃嗯…」  
他在忍耐？  
她撫過他的臉龐，覆著一層令人心疼的薄汗，於是她試著鼓勵他、試著用腳夾住他動作。

Sans開始緩緩抽送，一波又一波的快感如同電流隨著擺盪在身體裡來回竄動，跟隨他的動作、她口中逸出了令人難耐的呻吟聲，她的淚在眼角滑落，在他每次的抽送時，她感覺有一些什麼隨著他的動作從股間流淌，在身下漸漸的累積了起來，她羞恥的扭動自己的臂部，但那明顯的刺激到了Sans，他加快了動作，Frisk無法忍耐的嚷出驚呼。

「啊…請…啊…Sans…啊…」  
她大聲的呻吟並呼喚他的名字，在她耳邊的喘息也開始傳來他的低吼。

「…啊…好緊…唔…嗯…」  
「…Sans！啊…唔嗯嗯----」  
在她驚呼出聲之時、她感覺自己的下腹因為快感的收縮而酸疼，在身體被不斷的來回推動的同時、床舖發出了驚人的撞擊聲，他咬向她的肩膀，一股無法忍耐的快感讓她失去控制的發出貓似的叫喊、眼前爆出一片白光，他在她強烈收縮時停下動作，直到Frisk癱軟，他緩緩抽出自己的分身，但Frisk知道他還沒到達他的終點，她收緊自己的腿阻止他從身體裡退出。

「…我…可以忍耐…」  
他看著癱軟的Frisk低聲嘆息，表示這不會太快結束的，但她堅持。無奈之下，他試著減輕她的壓力，但在他從她的背後再度進入時，她緊緻又溫暖的包覆、誘人的呻吟，讓他幾乎被快感給衝昏頭了，他在她身後貪求更多、每一次的進入都更加深入。

「唔嗯--嗯啊…Sans--啊嗯…啊--」  
她的腰弓起、隨著動作而擺動，每一次的頂入都像在瘋狂按下快感的按鈕，Sans因為她的收縮更加興奮，他的骨指陷入了她的腰臀，每次的撞擊都引發出更加淫糜響亮的水聲。

「F、Frisk…告訴我…我是否讓妳…感到滿足…」  
「唔嗯--我--唔嗯嗯嗯---！」  
她已經沒辦法思考了，但她沒想到Sans的攻勢還能更快、更激烈，快感讓她的呼吸狼狽的在呻吟聲裡喘息，她覺得全世界都要聽到她令人羞恥的呼叫聲，但是她無法想得更多了，她只希望Sans也能得到像她一樣的快樂，終於，伴隨著Sans的低聲嘶吼及擁抱，她感覺深入她內裏、膨漲的巨物在輕輕的顫動，她知道他在她的身體裡解放了，她眼前炸裂的閃著星、腦中一片空白，但Sans給她更多的親吻及擁抱，並為她擦拭眼角的淚，許久、待她緩過呼吸後她才勉強拾回自己的聲音，只是比平常添了更多酥人的性感。

「…我、我第一次覺得明天可能下不了床…」  
「heh…不過，我現在更想跟妳在床上更久一些。」

Sans在調情！？  
她一直以為他不會說這種話，但他顯然非常享受這件事，他甚至輕輕咬了咬她的耳朵。她害羞的將臉埋進被子裡，Papyrus似乎不會這麼快回來，而且Torile不在家，她可以在Sans的床上睡到天昏地暗也無所謂。就像在做夢一樣，她心裡冀望著的那個人就在她的身邊，展開雙臂擁她入懷，而Sans也是，他在夢裡無數次的擁抱她，但就算再多都都比不上現在真實的將她擁在懷裡的任何一秒。

但這是她想要的嗎？  
他仍然沒有辦法抑止自己的多疑，他並不覺得自己配得上她，他安於現狀、懶得一匹、整天只會抓弄她，甚至不敢想像身邊的怪物們以及那些人類知道後會說什麼。

「…妳如果要後悔的話…還來得及。」  
「你後悔了？…」  
「不，妳不知道我有多害怕這只是夢…！」  
他收緊雙臂，像是要將Frisk揉進自己身體裡那般，表情令人心疼，雖然Frisk看不清他的表情，但她能懂。

「我何嚐又不是這麼想…只怕天一亮，夢就醒了，我的身邊只剩下冰冷的空氣。」  
Frisk皺著眉頭，Sans輕輕喀了喀她的額頭。

「heh，妳要知道，我是非常死心眼的…到時妳想逃都逃不掉。」  
「…我一點都不懷疑。」  
她幾乎覺得自己就是他的掌中物，但她從不懷疑他會對她做出什麼不利的事，在他身邊，她感覺無比的自在與安心，他的一舉一動都在觸動她的心靈，Sans呼出一口滿足的嘆氣後低頭看向Frisk，即便他明明知道她在黑暗中只能勉強看見自己眼眶裡的微弱光點。

「Frisk…妳願意讓我愛妳嗎？」  
他知道答案，但他仍希望從她口中聽到肯定。

「Yes…我要請求你，絕對不要停下來，讓我知道這不是夢…」  
Frisk眼角的脆弱正在聚積。

「這是我要說的話。」  
他擦拭那些溫暖，輕笑出聲，在一個纏綿的親吻中互道晚安，陷在彼此的眷戀中相擁而眠，雙手不曾放開。


End file.
